happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniffles
Name: Sniffles Gender: Male Animal: Anteater Episode: 39 TV Count: 6 Kill Count: 9 Deaths: 38 (34 from Episodes, 1 from Kringles, 3 from Smoochies) First Appearance: "Crazy Antics" First Death: "Crazy Antics" First Victim: Flaky from "Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark" Voice Actress: Liz Stuart Sniffles is one of the main character in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A nerdy blue-gray anteater who is one of the more intelligent characters in the series. He is the second character without a heart nose and a pair of buckteeth. He usually likes doing and reading science and maths. To reinforce the 'nerd' image that Sniffles exudes, he is seen dressed up as a Star Trek character (probably Spock, the Vulcan ears being the giveaway) in "Remains to be Seen", and also carries pens in a pocket protector on his chest. Sniffles' IQ has proved to be extremely high in both the internet and TV series. He has built things which are far more advanced than most of the other characters, including a rocket from a bus and even a time machine. However, sometimes these devices can malfunction and work against him, leading to his own death. Like Toothy, he has a wide range of deaths, usually involving either his tongue, his head, his limbs, or his organs. He also has a multitude of jobs, including a doctor and a pilot. Sniffles also has a craving for ants, which is one of his animal instincts. However, whenever he tries to eat one, they kill him, after torturing him in the most sadistic manners. Only in the episode "Blast from the Past" has Sniffles eaten an ant without being killed. In general, Sniffles' deaths are slower and more painful than most of the other characters. "Tongue in Cheek" had to be his worst and longest death, even leading to him crying because of how painful it was. Very few characters cry when dying, as their deaths are shorter (although it is debatable whether they are less painful). Similar to Cub, Sniffles rarely survives in the episodes he appears in. The only episodes that he survived are "Happy Trails pt. 1" but (not part two), "Stealing the Spotlight", "See What Develops", "Wipe Out", "Easy Comb, Easy Go", "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow", "We're Scrooged!" and "Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode". His mouth and nose are combined to make one big trunk, the end of it resembles the lips and it used to be long in the Internet shorts. But later in the TV series, it became much shorter. The reason for the decreased length was to add additional cuteness to his appearance. Sniffles' home appears to be a lab, as seen in "I've Got You Under My Skin", "Blast from the Past", "A Sight for Sore Eyes" and "Tongue in Cheek" episodes. From the episode, "A Sight For Sore Eyes", Sniffles' eyes were shortly seen when he took them off just to see the Mole ran into him. It is worth noting that Sniffles, although not one of the four center characters (Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy), is beginning to become more of a main character. He has the second most starring roles in the TV series at a total of 6 starring roles next to Lumpy, who has 16. He has also had a total of 17 starrings if you add up his starrings in TV and Internet episodes. In the "Collect Them All section", Sniffles has a few allergies and he loves calculating long divisions. He has a MySpace account that shows that his idols are Albert Einstein, Spock, William Shatner and Splendid. Sniffles is the second character to idolize Splendid as well as Toothy does, further evidenced in Suck it Up and A Sight for Sore Eyes. Sniffles Episodes Starring Roles *Crazy Ant-ics *Treasure These Idol Moments *Boo Do You Think You Are? *Tongue Twister Trouble *Spare Me *Happy Trails *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *Class Act *A Hard Act to Swallow *Suck It Up *From A to Zoo *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *A Hole Lotta Love *Blast From the Past *Idol Curiosity *Tongue in Cheek *I've Got You Under My Skin Featuring Roles *Remains to be Seen *Ipso Fatso *Who's to Flame? *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Take a Hike *Dunce Upon a Time *Mime to Five *See What Develops *Aw, Shucks! *A Sight For Sore Eyes *Wingin' It *In a Jam *We're Scrooged! *False Alarm Episode Appearance Roles *Stealing the Spotlight *From Hero to Eternity *Party Animal *Doggone It *Concrete Solution *As You Wish *Gems the Breaks *Wipe Out *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Double Whammy Occupations and Careers #Scientist / Inventor - Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark; Suck it Up; Blast From the Past; A Hole Lotta Love; Tongue in Cheek; I've Got You Under My Skin, A Sight for Sore Eyes #Fitness Assistant - Ipso Fatso #Physician - Concrete Solution; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Newspaper Camera Repairman - See What Develops #Lead Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Pilot - Blast From The Past; Wingin' It #Cotton Candy Vendor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Music Background Maintenance Worker - In a Jam #Rehab Worker - False Alarm Episode Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Crazy Ant-ics: Tongue mutilated by ants. Upper body explodes. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Sinks into quicksand in the sandbox (idol-induced). #Boo Do You Think You Are?: Head is mutilated by the monster hand. #Spare Me: Head comes off after applying snout-suction on bowling ball and his snout cut off by bowling pin dispenser. #Happy Trails Part Two: Jumping the Shark: Head explodes when his rocket he is in with Flippy and Handy gets pulled by the sun's gravitational pull. He burns up in the Sun. #Class Act: Arm bitten by Nutty that thinks he's wearing a candy cane costume. Dies in an explosion. #A Hard Act to Swallow: A blood vessel connected to his heart is tied by an ant; his heart explodes. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in the truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Suck it Up!: Organs get sucked out of Sniffles' head by his new vacuum finally getting turned into a slushie by the vacuum. #From A to Zoo: Brutality attacked by a baboon. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Jet: A jet pack falls down, and Sniffles puts it on to try it out. However, it is so strong it rips his arms off. He then dies of blood loss, and the airborne jet pack runs out of fuel and impales his remains. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Magnet: Giant magnet falls down, and Sniffles carries it. An iron hits him, six nails impale him, a pair of scissors impale his eye, and a large piece of metal impales and kills him. A bicycle was also magnetized. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Mix: Tests a chemical on an apple and it grows. Drinks a chemical that he thinks will make him grow big. His internal organs then grow big, eventually eject from his body and fill the screen, squeezing Sniffles to his death. #Kringle Frosty: Impaled by Lumpy's skis. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Squashed by the cart Giggles and Petunia are in. #From Hero to Eternity: Messily tossed around in treehouse along with Nutty. #Party Animal: The barrel he is in has knives, which Flippy throws out the door and crashes into a tree. #Ipso Fatso: Run over by the treadmill Disco Bear is on. #Doggone It: Killed by the giant squid. #Concrete Solution: Head forced through steering wheel. #Who's to Flame?: Blown up by burst of fire through the window. Body parts splattered onto the ground. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: He gets his foot pricked by litter stick, and bloods comes out of it. Lumpy cuts down the tree with an axe and falls to another tree in half and Sniffles stucks in chains and sliced into three pieces. #As You Wish!: Arms ripped off by Lifty and Shifty's van by getting a magic lamp, cut by shards of glass from a giant disco ball, and crushed by rocket, leaving him as a smear after it takes off. #Take a Hike: Set on fire, Head hit several times on sharp rock, then gets impaled on rock. #Dunce Upon a Time: Body separated by egg caps. #Gems the Breaks: Bus crashes towards Splendid, and he flies into the wood chipper along with Cuddles and Toothy. #A Hole Lotta Love: Impaled by high-speed bean cans. #Mime to Five: Drowns in ocean. #Blast From the Past: At the beginning of the episode a puddle of blood is strangely seen at the bottom of the time machine. At the end of the episode it explains why it was there. Sniffles was crushed by the time machine when it suddenly popped up over him and then it landed on him and smashed him. But then another Sniffles comes out of the time machine, and then it starts over from the beginning of the episode. #Idol Curiosity: Cut in half by cursed crack. #Aw, Shucks!: Head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Hit by the Mole's car, then crushed by giant novelty glasses. #Wingin' It: Cut into pieces by cart. #Tongue in Cheek: Hand skinned, near-fatal electric shock, forced to eat apple with razor blades stuck in it, tongue put in paper shredder, organs ripped out by skis. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Squeezed in half by shrinking machine, then head cut in half by table. #In a Jam: Trips on Cuddles' guitar cord, falls next to the recorder, gets his tongue caught, and his organs ripped out by recorder. #Double Whammy pt.1: Flippy impales him with several arrows. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Tongue Twister Trouble: Falls into a pond and freezes in a block of ice. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Most likely killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) Number of Kills *Cuddles – 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Giggles – 2 (Blast From the Past; I've Got You Under My Skin) *Toothy – 0 *Lumpy – 1 (I've Got You Under My Skin) *Petunia – 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Handy – 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Nutty – 0 *Pop – 0 *Cub – 0 *Flaky – 1 (Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark) *The Mole – 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Disco Bear – 0 *Russell – 0 *Lifty – 0 *Shifty – 0 *Mime – 0 *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others – 1 (1 Ant from Blast From the Past) Trivia *Sniffles is the first character to have an episode where he starred without any other main characters in it (Crazy Antics), but he is not the only one; Toothy, Nutty, Lumpy, Handy and Russell have also been in an episode without any other main characters. *Sniffles is the first character to have fingernails. In Tongue in Cheek, the ants open one of his nails and put pepper on its lunula. Category:Characters